thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pumphouse
The Pumphouse is an interior featured in The Getaway: Black Monday, serving as the location for the final mission, The Fall of an Icon. It is located in the City of London just off the River Thames. It is first seen during the flashing sequences in the opening of the missions Monday and This Geezer, Hector. The final camera shot of Mitch confronting Eddie by the pier shows the Pumphouse in the background. It is not properly seen until the final mission of the game, The Fall of an Icon. After Eddie O'Connor kills Alexei on Viktor's boat, the boat loses control, either by the fact that Sam disables the boat's engine, if Eddie helped her in Return to the Scene of the Crime, or by the fact that the harpoon gun, which Viktor Skobel holds, goes off and kills the driver, if Eddie did not help Sam. The boat then crashes through a pier and hits an old cargo ship near the Pumphouse. Eddie then wakes up, gets off the boat and gives chase to Viktor and his men, who flee into the Pumphouse. Depending on whether Eddie saved Jackie Philips in Your Man with the Tattoo, Mitch either assists or attempts to stop Eddie. If Eddie didn't help Jackie, Mitch is killed prior to entering the Pumphouse, otherwise, he goes inside the Pumphouse with Eddie and helps him. Similarly with Sam, if Eddie helps her then she waits outside the Pumphouse, otherwise, Viktor takes her hostage inside. Once a few gangsters are taken care of outside, Eddie makes his way in the Pumphouse to kill Viktor. If Sam is held hostage, Viktor immediately retreats upstairs and holds her by the railing: Eddie cannot reach them due to the vents. If he doesn't have Sam, Viktor will run around downstairs attempting to flee from Eddie, before retreating upstairs. Eddie makes his way through the first few rooms of the Pumphouse and takes out some of Viktor's men. Four staircases lead up to the top floor, and there are three rooms on either side that can be entered, which lead to a lower level where the vent controls are located. If Viktor has Sam, Eddie makes his way downstairs and destroys the vent controls by shooting a propane tank next to them. When he returns to the central room however, Viktor throws Sam off the railing and lets her fall to her death. Either way, Eddie makes his way up the stairs to the top floor where more of Viktor's men are located. He shoots at both Viktor and his men and eventually manages to take all of Viktor's gangsters out. After taking enough damage, Viktor retreats to the catwalk above. Eddie goes up the other set of stairs and shoots at Viktor in the central part. After an intense shootout, Eddie kills Viktor and shatters the Icon, revealing the object to be full of diamonds. Eddie then makes his escape by a nearby ladder leading to the roof. It Mitch helped Eddie, then Mitch will let Eddie go after retrieving his gun. If Eddie had to kill Mitch, Eddie hears Mitch's team arriving outside and quickly escapes using the ladder. If Sam died, Eddie looks down at her body, feeling regret and remorse for not helping her earlier. After Viktor's death, Mitch's team, consisting of Paul Evans, Jack Harvey and Stoppard, arrive outside, along with backup SO19 officers. If Mitch is alive, they tmove in and begin to secure the area. If Eddie had to kill Mitch, they storm into the building in order to get whoever is inside. Afterwards, the camera pulls out and in the final shot of the game the Pumphouse appears, followed by a view of the City. In addition, an ambulance and some police cars appear around the crime scene. Mitch and Sam will appear the ambulance if they survived, otherwise they will not be seen. Ultimately, Viktor and his men are all killed at the Pumphouse. It was presumably then secured as a crime scene after the shooting. Mission Appearences *Monday *This Geezer, Hector *The Fall of an Icon Trivia *Considering Viktor doesn't actually own the Pumphouse, there seems to be far too many of his men inside, and they must have all come from the boat. Presumably, they were the men Eddie knocked out during the previous mission, Beginning of the End. Category:Interiors